A Little Late
by aliaschica88
Summary: What happens when Jess comes back 10 years after he left to find out he has a son? Ships include Lit and JJ
1. A Letter

Disclaimer: I own nothing....Really I'm a dirt poor teenager so don't sue people.  
  
A/N: Season 4 never happened so anything that happened there don't expect in the story. Jess still left and a lot has happened when he sees Rory 10 years later.  
  
Summary: Jess works at the local school library. What happens when Rory finds out you-know-you is the school librarian? What happens when Rory and Jess find each other after 10 years apart? How does their son take him finally meeting his dad? Read on to find out....  
  
August 17th 2013  
  
It is the anniversary of Jess leaving for California today. It's amazing how things changed in 10 years.  
  
Right after he left I found out I was pregnant. So once again one of the Gilmore's became a single mother.  
  
My mother and I decided to have his name be Hunter because when I was little I always wanted a brother named Hunter. He reads as much as his father did and he has his father's hair.  
  
My mom married Luke four months after Hunter was born. So now Luke and Lorelai are grandparents....It's VERY scary if I think about it for two long.  
  
My little boy starts 3rd grade tomorrow....Oh dear God he wants coffee...I wonder where he got that from.  
  
August 18th 2013  
  
Hunter came home today all excited. He really likes his new school....We moved just out of Stars Hollow last year, so that way we can stay close to our family without living in Stars Hollow. Let's just say nobody took the news well and I needed a new start.  
  
He told me about his teacher, Miss. Thompson, and her crazy habits. He told me about his locker, which opens whenever somebody touches it and he told me he met somebody today.  
  
He handed me a note and I told him to get ready to go to his grandpa's diner.  
  
Here's the note. I taped it in here....  
  
Dear Rory,  
  
As soon as I saw your son today I remembered how much I hurt you 10 years ago.  
I'm working at this school as a temporary job. It could be worse. Trust me I have had many  
worse jobs than this since I last saw you.  
I know I never told you but you are the person I have ever loved and I want to explain why I  
left.  
Please lets not repeat history. I know I'm asking for a lot but I want to see you.  
My phone number is 555-4567. Call me if you want  
Tell our son I love him and I never wanted to be like my dad.  
Love,  
Jess  
  
So naturally what do I do?  
  
I call my mom.  
  
"Mom! Pick up! Pick up NOW!" I screamed into the phone  
  
"Rory your mom is at the Dragonfly...."  
  
"Luke! Jess is here...."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Hunter came home today....." and I told him all about the note.  
  
"I don't want Hunter to meet him. What if he gets close to his dad and Jess runs away again?"  
  
"Rory I'll bring your mother over. Give me 30 minutes...."  
  
TBC Now it depends how many reviews I get on when I post the next chapter...Constructive criticism is always welcome 


	2. The Return Of Jess

A/N: Same summary, disclaimer and all that jazz from before....  
  
Comments:  
  
Thank you guys for the comments.... They were absolutely awesome...Anyway here is my effort to answer the questions....  
  
Dawn: Yeah I will totally answer that question this chapter ;)  
  
Oh and somebody asked me details on why Jess left etc..... Jess left like he did at the end of season 3 but of course him and Rory well had sex gasp so we could have little Hunter. This story would be really boring without little Hunter. Anyway story lines between the show and fic are the same....  
  
I hope you enjoy!   
  
Chapter 2: The Return Of Jess   
  
August 18th 2013 [Later]  
  
About 25 minutes later there was a knock at the door.  
  
Hunter ran to the door and shouted, "Mom! It's grandma and grandpa!"  
  
"Can you open the door sweetie?"  
  
Next thing I know my mother and I are talking on my bed and I explained the letter and how I didn't want to see Jess but I did.  
  
"Mom? Can you watch Hunter? I want to have a few days alone and..."  
  
"Of course honey. He can miss the first few days of school and help Luke at the diner..."  
  
"You sure he won't mind?"  
  
"Positive but I'll ask if it makes you feel better...."  
  
"It's okay..."  
  
"Okay...Go. Get out of the house."  
  
I walked downstairs and I heard Hunter and Luke talking so I walked on into the kitchen.  
  
"Hunter you are staying at your grandparents for a few days. Go get packed...."  
  
He cheered and ran upstairs to go get his stuff packed, leaving just me and Luke in the kitchen.  
  
"Watch how much coffee he drinks..."  
  
"Don't worry Rory....He's in good hands. Mine." He said and he winked making me smile  
  
And then I grabbed my stuff and walked out of the house.  
  
August 19th 2013  
  
I walked around town for a little while thinking about my current situation. IWhy does this stuff always happen to me?/I when I ran into someone. This someone just happened to be the person I least wanted to see....Jess.  
  
He looked the same except for his hair had been cut and he had grown.  
  
I looked up and said, "Long time no see."  
  
"Understatement of the century."  
  
"Really? It's only been a decade not a century...."  
  
"Rory..."  
  
"No really it's been a decade Jess...A whole freaking decade since I saw you..."  
  
"You think I don't relize that Rory? Do you relize how it felt when I saw Hunter today?"  
  
Then there was an awkward pause until I spoke up.  
  
"How did he relize he was our son?"  
  
"Well he has your eyes and my hair plus he had a name tag that said Hunter Gilmore."  
  
"So? You think I have lived in a bubble since you left?"  
  
"Rory, I asked him who is father was and he told me his father left ten years ago. It really wasn't hard to do the math..."  
  
And then from what I understand I fainted....  
  
TBC The sooner you review the sooner I'll have the next chapter up...So go ahead...it's not that hard   
  
Oh and I'm thinking next chapter should be Jess's POV...If you don't think it's a good idea tell me   



End file.
